Dragon Ball: Gods Among Us
'''Dragon Ball: Gods Among Us-'''A series that invented after the movie Dragon Ball z: Battle of The Gods that takes place after the The GT saga. 10 years after the Z- Fighters have gone their separate ways. Vegeta trained for the first 5 years after Goku's disappearance but because of his old age he became lazy and began to lack stamina. Trunks eventually took on the role as Earth's saviour while everyone went one with their lives as regular humans. While Goku on the other hand trained in other world since his battle with Shenron, he has wondered if he'll ever meet Beerus Whis or even the Gods of Destruction the other universes. Of Course fate heard his cry for a challenge having all Gods Of Destruction have a meeting which will create hell in space CharactersCategory:Fan Fiction Gods( To become one of the characters on the right please leave your username and the God Number your interested) 1. Tamanegi 2. Undecided 3. Maito 4. Undecided 5. Undecided 6. Bubbles 7. Beerus 8. Undecided 9. Karis 10. Undecided 11. Undecided 12.Guin Goku- Major role in series is back in his prime but now has a tail again Vegeta- Has gotten stronger with Bulma found a way to grow back his tail but due to his old age he is no longer close to Goku's level\ Trunks- After Vegeta became lazy trunks took on leadership role and also grew his tail back, he has succeeded in becoming a SSJ4 and continues to get stronger Pan- Pan has continued to train with Gohan until she eventually became a SSJ where she became relaxed and comfortable with her skills. Episode 1 The Meeting 10 years after the DBGT, Whis gets and unexpected message from his superiors "Dear Gods of Destructions and their Teacher, We would like to inform you that for the first time in a long long we will host our Gods Only Meeting, where will discuss what the G.O.D(God of Destruction) has done possible threats,new G.O.D candidates and much more. This meeting will take place in The First Universe at 12:00 on a.......(Special Text on G.O.D can read). Thank You Make sure you are there and please don;t disappoint" Whis in fear urgently sets Beerus' alarm to wake up right now. Bombs begin to explode and Beerus slowly get up. Beerus barely awake asks how many years has it been, and Yawns right after. Whis very quickly flies up to Beerus and states we do not have time for small chat we need to get to the Fist Universe quick. Beerus still half asleep, asks why and Whis explains the what he read. Beerus first not understanding much of what Whis says ok but as he begins to walk and become active he realizes the severity of what he just told him. Beerus yells- What a G.O.D meeting now, how many years has it been. Beerus get out of his sleeping clothes and rushes to his ding room where Category:Characters